sortinghatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Shin Sawada
Personality Shin is usually a cool, calm, and collected individual who doesn't like to stand out too much from the crowd. He just takes a casual approach to almost anything because he's just usually bored or uninterested. When something starts to pique his interest, that's where he might stand out more than anything for his intelligence. Usually, he doesn't bother to try in his classes, and yet he always gets very high marks on his exams and homework. When he does bother to study hard, it becomes quite apparent that his mind is like a sponge, retaining everything he deems pertinent and necessary. When he has to make decisions, he takes his time and weighs the options until he comes to a rational decision. Part of the time, however, he might act irrationally if it involves his close friends, or if he sees an injustice being committed. He's not as sociable and somewhat introverted, but he somehow manages to make many friends. He chooses whom he associates with, though, and if they've earned his respect and trust, then they can expect his complete loyalty and trust in return. If any one of his friends gets into trouble, he's one of the people who would step in and try to solve the problem in any way he can, even if it means getting himself into trouble. There's only one person with whom he has so far shown unconditional loyalty, no matter what the circumstances, and that's his own little sister, Natsumi. He'd do anything and everything for her, as they've been quite close, and considers her to be very, very important. He personally wouldn't care to take the fall for something that she's done, and would happily die in her place if he could help it. Sure, she can act like most other siblings do, but he doesn't care about that. Blood's thicker than water, as the saying goes, and in the end, he still cares very deeply for her. Background Shin is the second child of a Half-Veela Witch and a Muggle, who happens to be a member of the House of Commons as a member of the Labour party. As an incumbent, and as the Constituency usually gives a strong backing to the Labour party, he's still expected to be re-elected as an MP for years to come. How this Half-Veela Witch and this high-profile politician ever came to meet and marry, the world might never know~ Shin has an older brother named Akira, and a younger sister named Natsumi. Akira didn't go to Hogwarts despite the fact that he indeed had magic, but it was at the behest of his father, who thought that it was unreasonable to go to a nonsensical magic school to learn "magic tricks" that would "lead him to nowhere, fast." Akira is still attending college, earning his degree in Political Science, apparently to follow in their father's footsteps. Shin knew that he could never get along with his father, especially after the incident in his last year of primary school when he was involved in a major fight that included one of the school teachers who was badly injured by Shin himself. Shin didn't care about the repercussions of this event, because he thought that the teacher had it coming for picking out students and blaming them for all the bad things that happened around the school when it wasn't their fault. When his father attempted to use his resources to cover up the incident in order to save his own image, Shin decided that if he ever got his letter to Hogwarts, he'd go to that school no matter what. When received the letter on his 11th birthday, he immediately started packing. His father was completely against it, though his wife dissuaded him from doing harm to the boy. So, Shin's been at Hogwarts mainly to go against his father's wishes, but also because he felt a need to get away from his father and all his rules and regulations in order to have his own identity. Besides, the world of magic had interested him since his mother was always telling him about her experiences at school, the different houses that there were, and what he could expect if he ever decided to go to Hogwarts. After entering Hogwarts, he simply just dug in, immersing himself in the culture and lifestyle of the wizarding world, and soaking up anything and everything that was required of him in his classes. Though, he was told by his mother that he should be wary about telling anyone that he had Veela ancestry, considering the political climate of the time. Since he is 1/4 Veela, he would still be considered a half-breed because Veela aren't really human, though they have been known to marry humans. 'Tis the reason why he has to keep it quiet, though he might trust a few people to know about it when he feels comfortable enough. Even if he immersed himself in the wizarding world and its rather unique culture, that didn't mean that he'd essentially tear himself away from all things muggle either. During the summer, he'd enjoy his days out and about, hanging out with his grade-school friends, catching up with each other... going around London, hanging out in Hyde park, watching the changing of the guard at Buckingham palace, or playing video games over at his friends' homes. At night, though, he'd lock himself up after dinner to study as much as he could before the new school year started. Relationships To be added later. Friends TBA Neutral TBA Not So Much... TBA Trivia -He's 1/4 Veela! -He's a Prefect! -He likes soccer as much as he likes quidditch, possibly even a little more. -Baseball is another sport he likes. Just not as much as the above two. See Also Fill in the blanks, this is where you put links. External Links Fill in the blanks, this is where you put links.